Day of Daggers
The Day of Daggers, also known as the Massacre at Westridge and the Subjugation of the Westerlands, was an event that took place not long after Cersei Lannister's coronation as Queen of the Andals and the First Men. After she learned that her cousin Tybalt Lannister had declared himself Lord of Casterly Rock and planned to rally the Westerlands against her rule, she conspired with House Montrose to purge the Westerlands of all bannermen that weren't loyal to her. After this successfully happened, Cersei elevated House Montrose to the new Great House of the Westerlands. History Prelude After Tybalt Lannister, who was serving on Cersei's Small Council as the Master of Laws and was one of her few (if not her only) remaining allies on the council, witnesses the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, he renounces his allegiance to Cersei and flees to Westridge, meeting with Lord Myrion Montrose, the Lord of Westridge who had been named High Steward of the Westerlands by Tywin Lannister after Tywin was appointed as Joffrey Baratheon's Hand of the King. Upon his arrival at Westridge, Tybalt declares that, now that Tywin, Kevan and Maron Lannister were all now dead, Jaime not interested in inheriting Casterly Rock, both Tyrion and Robert out of the picture, and all of Kevan's children being dead as well, by default he was the rightful Lord of Casterly Rock and was therefore also Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. Myrion recognizes his authority and steps down as High Steward, but agrees to advise him. Believing Cersei's ascension to the Iron Throne would lead the Seven Kingdoms to ruin, Tybalt announced his intention to call in all of House Lannister's bannermen with the goal of rebelling against Cersei's rule and claiming Casterly Rock (which was still functionally under Cersei's control) in his name. Furthermore, Tybalt had somehow learned of Daenerys Targaryen's forthcoming return to Westeros and planned to pledge the banners of the Westerlands to her and support her in her bid to claim the Iron Throne. He was advised by most of House Lannister's remaining household that escaped Casterly Rock, including Maester Creylen and Archsepton Voren, and Ser Denys Hill, a baseborn member of House Crakehall who served as the master-at-arms of Casterly Rock. Tybalt orders Creylen to send summons to all the lords of the Westerlands, calling in the banners against Cersei. Most of them support him, and both Gawen Westerling (the lord of the Crag) and Ser Harys Swyft (the Knight of Cornfield) rode ahead in advance to advise him further. Also, Tybalt sends a message to his son, Teran Lannister, who had since become a member of Grayburn's Legion, to take his rightful place as Lord of Lannisport to help him against the coming fight against Cersei. Teran initially refuses, as he still has some issues with father, who, after he had been named to the Small Council, issued a royal decree to have Teran captured and brought back to King's Landing as a traitor to the Crown (after he refused to participate in the Red Wedding and joined Grayburn's Legion in the first place), but is persuaded to return to the Westerlands by both King Jon Snow and Dominick Dresden (the High Commander of Grayburn's Legion), who both believed it would be beneficial to them to have the Westerlands on their side. However, Lord Qyburn, Cersei's newly-appointed Hand of the Queen as well as her Master of Whisperers, learns about this and informs Cersei, who in turn, conspires with House Montrose to eliminate Tybalt and all of his loyalists. She also conspires with the Blackwatch and several Westerlands houses who agree to keep their fealty to Cersei in exchange for promises of greater power. The massacre On the day of the massacre, Tybalt was set to address the lords of the Westerlands, and afterwards planned to host them in a grand banquet. All of them had assembled in Westridge's main courtyard, where Tybalt planned to address them from a balcony overlooking it. Tybalt was unaware that Ser Warron Montrose, Lord Myrion's heir, was the chief organizer of the planned massacre and had informed the Blackwatch assassins of the entire plan. During Tybalt's speech, he said the words, "She may think that her game of thrones has ended, but really, it has only just begun!" Warron (who was supposed to accompany his father and Tybalt to the balcony but instead hid in the courtyard) then shouted "NOW!" and the Blackwatch soldiers came out of hiding and began murdering Tybalt's loyalists, being helped by the lords who had sworn fealty to Cersei. Tybalt attempts to quell the massacre, sending Myrion down to the courtyard. However, on the way, Myrion is stopped by Warron, who promptly kills his father by stabbing him several times in the chest. Tybalt then flees from the balcony, only to find Warron and the dying Myrion waiting for him in the banquet hall. Tybalt comes to the obvious conclusion that Warron was behind the massacre and asks him, "Why?" Warron informs Tybalt that his time was "over", and that a "new era" was dawning in the Seven Kingdoms, and he had no place in it. Tybalt suddenly lets out a cry of pain and a dagger is seen protruding from the back of his throat. Cersei Lannister herself, accompanied by Qyburn and Roman Mercer, is revealed to have stabbed her cousin. As Tybalt lay dying, Cersei says to him, "You're wrong, cousin. My game of thrones has only just begun." Tybalt in his dying breaths tells Cersei that she would never win before he finally dies. Warron then said the now-infamous line: "The Age of Kings is over. The time of the Lion has come." When Teran Lannister arrived at Westridge, he witnessed the final stages of the massacre. Voren, Creylen, Denys Hill, Harys Swyft and Gawen Westerling, who all survived, escape, and Teran goes with them. Aftermath Cersei rewarded Warron and House Montrose in general by elevated them to the new Great House of the Westerlands. She claimed that, since House Lannister was now the royal house, it was unnecessary for it to rule the Westerlands anymore. The remains of House Lannister's household sided with Teran (and later being were assisted by Caspus Harlaw), and they pledged their alleigance to Daenerys and her forces, fighting alongside Grey Worm and the Unsullied during the Siege of Casterly Rock. However, they are still opposed by the forces of House Montrose, who maintain a sizable military force, large enough to reclaim Casterly Rock. Trivia *The Day of Daggers is based on the real-life Night of the Long Knives, an event orchestrated by Adolf Hitler in 1934 to eliminate all of his political enemies that is widely seen as the official beginning of Nazi Germany. Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Massacres and Assassinations